


In all those days

by inslupbanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Harry Potter Next Generation, Marauders, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inslupbanana/pseuds/inslupbanana
Summary: Occasional crackish oneshots/drabbles from anywhere in the HP world, will update tags and warnings as I go. Aiming to do at least one short one a day to improve my writing, because going back to the fandom I started with seems like as good an idea as any.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately failed at trying to write every day oops.

Minerva McGonagall hummed ever so slightly to herself as she gazed around her newly-cleaned office, a fresh start for a new school year and everything just the way she liked it. The circular room was softly lit and perfectly welcoming in appearances. Her old office chair had replaced Dumbledore's and was now in the corner, affording better reading light from the gleaming windows and all the crap and clutter he'd had before her, had long been thrown out (gently placed in a to-be-forgotten cupboard) in favour of books. She actually used those personal shelves like a library of sorts now, having found angry or nervous students calmed down surprisingly well when given something else to talk about, or simply when they needed a physical object to hold as they stuttered out broken phrases.

The best part was that over the years she'd ever so slowly been moving the more irritating of the dead portraits muttering on her walls into one specific corner, the wall she planned to refurbish in a few months (much sooner if Snape didn't shut it.)

Over a decade into her time as Headmistress and McGonagall finally felt right in her position, despite the ache she still feels in the corridors hearing the pattering of mischevious feet, or the laugh of a student long gone. She had spent her finest years pouring her everything into this school and lost much in the process, sometimes at the start of feasts that caused those old memories to surge up once more, she liked to spend her time carefully re-arranging the very room she would spend the next year guarding their newest hopes from.

And what a year it was to be! She hadn't caught wind of any troublemakers y- a knock sounded on the door precisely then, cutting worryingly into her thought. 

"He's here." Sh*t. Seldom had Hagrid's distinctive rough voice sounded so solemn in the years since the War.

Who could it possibly be? Was there another student she'd had to make special arrangements for and not noticed? Spinning to face the door, McGonagall attempted to put on her best sorry-about-the-trouble-I'm-old-and-twinkly-eyed-and-forgetful face that Albus had never quite managed to teach her in an effort to put her new visitor at ease.

A face that dropped like a stone at the grinning gap-toothed smile that appeared around those godforsaken doors.

"Hi, Nanny!"

Nope. F*ck. How could she possibly have forgotten.

Maybe she'll take early (not really) retirement after all. She's not paid enough for this. No-one can ever be paid enough to deal with the rich and ridiculous history of trouble-making that is James Sirius Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow sadder than I meant it to start considering this is attempted crack.


	2. A day in Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily just can't catch a break.

"Lily, wait! Lily!"

Lily Evans clenched her eyes shut and scowled. She knew that voice far better than she would've liked to and she wasn't going to let an idiot like James Potter ruin her perfectly good day so far. Straightening her shoulders she grabbed her friend's hand and urged her to speed up, "It's my first time in Hogsmeade as a fourth-year Alice, I'm not having it ruined by that dolt." 

Her kindhearted friend shrugged her agreement "Even though I'd normally only run if I were being chased by a rabid McGonagall with a failing mark, I'll do it just this once."

Catching a glimpse of Alice's teasing smile out of the corner of her eye, Lily felt her own mouth pull into a matching grin as, perfectly in sync, they turned the corner and broke into a sprint toward Madam Puddlefoots. No boy as insecure in his masculinity as James Potter would dare set foot in there.

\-----

At the jingle of the cafe bell, the boy looked up from his book, raising his eyebrows as Lily Evans and Alice Fortescue burst in panting like the hounds of hell themselves were on their heels. Delicately lifting his fine pink china teacup to his lips, Remus Lupin took a sip and wondered if Sirius had bought him any chocolate yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me prompts! Or maybe as a sort of ad lib, give me a place, an object and at least 2 characters and see what fandom cliches occur!


End file.
